


Underwear

by Toodles_L



Series: 大型施工现场 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 两个爱好兴趣异于常人的大佬相遇，是什么把他们联系在一起？是性吸引力？还是同为一类人的相互吸引力？又或是单纯的命运？
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 大型施工现场 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1426036
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 现背，跟踪偷窥狂黑道大佬德x双性社会精英女装大佬哈，炮友转正。

1\. You were mine from the beginning  
>>>>

隔壁搬来了一个男人。

德拉科咬着香烟对着猫眼看了半天，除了那男人的背影之外什么也没看到。

但是有背影也不错了。

他站在门后脱下裤子，手里撸着自己的老二，盯着男人被包裹在西装裤下的屁股，盯着男人蹲下身子是露出的一截脚踝，盯着男人开门时转动钥匙的细白手指。

他的屁股一定很软，后穴一定很湿，叫起来一定好听异常。

火热的龟头摩擦在冰凉的门上，前液在棕褐色的房门上蹭出道道湿痕。香烟早已落地，烟蒂被他踩在脚下，烟味钻出门缝。他喘息着，不知是烟雾还是呼出的白气让他眼前迷蒙一片，手里的动作越来越快，呻吟也逐渐不可控制。

黑发男人回头看了一眼邻居紧闭的房门，隐约听到了自慰的声音。

现在可是白天啊，他看着窗外明亮的天，高悬大太阳，这么着急？

咔哒。黑发男人锁上门。

噗哧。德拉科射出精液。

  
>>>>>

总有人值得等待。

德拉科站在公交站台上，握着手机，嘴里咬着一个牛角包，定定地看着对面公寓楼的某个小窗户——还不出门吗？

八点零三，八点零七，八点十分，灰色的窗帘仍然占据着那扇小窗户，纹丝不动，德拉科吃完手中的牛角包觉得还有些饿——一定是早晨起太早了——转身买了一份三明治。

煎得酥脆的面包上被放上生菜番茄火腿培根，挤上了沙拉酱再盖上了一片同样酥得掉渣的面包，德拉科转身看着那扇窗户，发现窗帘已经被高高束起，那儿站着一个模糊的人影。

Finally.德拉科咬了一口面包，汁水丰富的番茄和肉汁充足的培根在他嘴里爆开。

Tasty，他咀嚼了十七次才咽下那口包含着所有汁水的面包，就像他昨天在那个背影消失后又撸了十七下才恋恋不舍地穿好裤子。德拉科看着手机，上面实时播放着监控录像——他在自家门口装了个摄像头，直直对着他邻居的门，方便他监视那个男人的出门动静。

五分钟后门开了。德拉科想了一晚、意淫了一晚、对着脑海里残存的记忆撸了三次的男人——到最后太过兴奋以至于他半夜起床在门口装了摄像头——出现在他的手机里。

那个男人穿着灰色的长款大衣，脖子上一条雾霭蓝格纹围巾，背着一个单肩牛皮大信封包，在电梯前低头刷着手机。宽大的围巾遮住了男人的下半张脸，德拉科只能看见那个男人的上半张脸——半张小巧的脸。

在等电梯上来的片刻里，男人无意间抬头看到了德拉科门口的监控，皱着眉移动了几步，不过他做的这一切在发现没有监控盲区时都没了意义。

德拉科将录像倒退回男人抬头望着镜头的那一秒，双击截屏。屏幕上的男人终于露出了完整的脸：他的头发不长不短，额前有碎发垂落但也没有遮住眼睛，还戴着一副黑框眼镜，嘴唇抿成薄薄的一条线。

What’s your name，beauty？

德拉科手指抚过屏幕里男人的脸，嘴角勾起，几秒后抬头盯着公寓大门，那个男人出现在他的视线中。

猎物出现，跟踪开始。

>>>>>>

他为什么要穿直筒的大衣？难道他不知道掩盖他的身材是天大的罪过吗？

我想看，想看他穿着合身的、能一点儿不落地呈现出他腰线和屁股的衣服；还想看他穿小一号的衣服，从袖口里露出的手腕和手指，裤腿盖不住他的脚踝，裤子紧紧裹着他的屁股，就连前面那玩意儿的形状也能看得一清二楚......

我可以在他面前，拉下他的裤链，他的老二会迫不及待地滑到我的手里，只要轻轻逗弄几下，他就会咬着嘴唇扯着我的衣服开始呻吟，他就会在大街上，在人来人往的路上发情。过往的行人们看着浪荡的他，投来好奇的目光——或许他们也会想要上来摸一把他的老二，想要尝尝他的嘴唇，还想要近距离听听他美妙的呻吟......但是那都不会实现，他只会是我的。

感谢英国寒冷的冬天，感谢来往匆匆赶着上班的行人，德拉科在大马路上揉搓裤裆的行为没有被发现——他穿着过膝的大衣，手插在口袋里借着衣服的遮挡，悄悄搓着裆部。

Oh，my beauty...

德拉科和他的beauty隔着一条马路并且落后了几步，吃了一半的三明治早就被他丢弃——开玩笑，没什么能比跟踪他的beauty更重要。

Beauty时不时按着左耳，侧着头像是在和谁说话，刷着手机的手从未停下，他低头在川流不息的人群中及时避开电线杆垃圾桶或者同样匆匆行走的上班族，拽着他的单肩包走得飞快。

我希望有一天他能这样步履匆匆地奔向我。德拉科关了监控，看着他的beauty转身进了街角的咖啡店。

>>>>>>  
Beauty拿着一杯咖啡站在德拉科对面，德拉科头顶的红灯正倒数着3，2，1。

他看起来很忙，德拉科拢紧外套，看着beauty按着左耳的蓝牙耳机，不停地动着嘴皮子——那样的嘴唇就应该被龟头摩擦，被流出的前液抹得亮晶晶的，就应该像长在老二上似的整天含着我的阴茎。

红灯跳转成了绿灯，beauty随着人流一起向德拉科走来。伦敦街头无数带着蓝牙耳机打电话的人中，德拉科听到了那道应该属于beauty的声音。

“是的....没错....你整理一下资料，等会....抱歉，不好意思....没什么，刚刚撞到了个人....”

德拉科看着走远的beauty，揉着被他撞疼的大腿，感叹他的声音果然好听——不是男低音也不是像女孩子那样的软乎乎的嗓子。他的声音清冷，语气中带着点距离感，让人忍不住想要撬开他冰冷的外壳看看他的内里是不是热情如火....或者和表面一样仍是一片淡漠。

我想听听他的呻吟，德拉科跟上beauty的步伐，经过路边花店的时候偷偷折了一株尚未开放的玫瑰，不过在那之前我得先听听他的耳机里都有什么。

>>>>>>>

德拉科一路跟着他的beauty，左拐右拐再右拐，一心专注于打电话的男人丝毫没有注意到那个自己不小心撞上的男人正一路尾随着自己。  
他们其实还是邻居呢。

在一个路口，beauty停下了脚步，他一手拿着装着咖啡的纸杯一手刷着手机，不停查看消息和新邮件，上面密密麻麻都是符号和数字，还有各种图表——德拉科对此提不起兴趣，他只对beauty手里的咖啡感兴趣。

拿出手机，德拉科从一堆人头的缝隙中对着beauty的咖啡杯拍了一张——这不是他今天拍的第一张关于beauty的照片，但却是第一张里面没有beauty脸的照片。

摩卡，热，双份奶油和榛子碎...德拉科放大了图片看着杯子上的标签，当然最让他激动的还是杯子上用黑色马克笔写着的Mr.Potter。

Potter，my Potter beauty。

>>>>>>

德拉科跟着他的Potter上了地铁，此刻的Potter已经扔掉了那杯早就喝光的摩卡咖啡，他拿着一份刚买的报纸坐在拥挤的地铁座位上认真地浏览者财经版面，而德拉科就站在Potter身旁五步远的地方，口袋里藏着一朵还带着水珠的玫瑰——真是该死，刚刚他光顾着拍照忘记把花送给Potter了！

不过没关系，还会有机会的，我们是邻居不是吗？而且现在也不是恰当的时候，会吓到他的。德拉科握着扶手，看着地铁窗户上倒映着的Potter。

口袋的玫瑰躲藏得很好，德拉科炽热的视线也掩藏得很好。

六分十四秒，Potter需要坐六分十四秒的地铁经过四个站台到达他的目的地。

地铁到站的时候，Potter将手里的报纸折好放进口袋，带着单肩包下车的同时也带走了德拉科。

他沿着楼梯的扶手不急不缓地往上走，德拉科落后他四五个台阶看着他交替落下的左右脚，想象当它们踩在自己身上时会是什么感觉，想象Potter被自己握住脚踝骚挠脚心时会如何求饶。

别这样，德拉科....他会亲切讨好地叫他的名字吗？会红着眼红着脸求饶吗？

嘶，我等不及了，Potter，我有很多肮脏有趣的幻想想在你身上实现....Forgive me，Potter，forgive me，my angel。

你洁白的羽翼应该被我折断，你神圣的身子应该被我玷污，来吧，和我一起在性爱中堕落吧。

德拉科闭眼深吸一口气，小跑几步追上Potter。

他最后消失在了拐角咖啡店的人群里。德拉科看着被西装革履的上班族挤满的咖啡店，算着这应该是Potter今天第二杯咖啡了。

要提神可以不一定要咖啡....我可得提醒他一下。德拉科拍拍藏着玫瑰的口袋，转身打车离开了繁华的市中心——Potter上班的地方不外乎就是这几幢大楼了。

明天继续吧，现在我还有其他事要做。

>>>>>

“能不能做？”德拉科坐在桌子上，脚架在凳子上，不远处是他的小弟布雷斯——一个黑帮大佬还是有不少小弟的。

“能是能...但是我得先看看他的耳机，”布雷斯摘下手套，他刚刚结束了一个炸弹的制造，“老大，你这纽扣眼上别朵玫瑰是什么意思？有好事啦？”

“没，今天没来得及送给他，等会我....这样行吗？...别看脸！”德拉科从手机里翻出哈利的照片——他在将近四百张的照片里找出了一张拍到了耳机的照片——展示给布雷斯，并打掉了男人试图滑动照片看清Potter脸的手。

“不能看看是谁吗？”

“你敢看我的beauty？”

“...不敢不敢....这个牌子的我熟，零件齐全一天能出来 但是我手头少了一些....后天给你行吗？”布雷斯在稿纸上勾勒出耳机大概的样子，转身敲着键盘从数据库里调出耳机的相关数据。

“行...那你继续..这是潘西要的炸弹？去炸她前男友车的那个？”德拉科从桌上跳下来，看着布雷斯放在桌上的炸弹。

“那是前前男友了，这个是去炸前男友房子的。”布雷斯推开护目镜，“她可真酷，老大！”

“哼...”德拉科不屑地看了眼布雷斯，“那你去追啊，小心下一个炸弹就送到你家门口。”

“不了不了....”布雷斯心虚地合上电脑屏幕，“老大你还有事吗？没的话...我陪潘西去炸房子了，她一个女孩子也不会这些...”

“嗯哼，你去吧。”德拉科关上手机，轻轻地摸了摸胸前的玫瑰花，“我也要去送花了。”

>>>>>

问：怎样才能把一朵花固定在门上？

答：只要两根胶带和一朵打蔫的玫瑰。

谁干的？Potter看着自家门上那朵被胶带封住的蔫了的玫瑰陷入了沉思。


	2. 2.Nice to meet you

===========

又来？

Potter站在邻居门前，听着一门之隔的男人又在做某些不可被打扰的事。他摁亮手机，随着门里男人的一声“fuck”，屏幕亮起，显示现在是晚上六点五十二——倒是不在白天自慰了，改在现在这个点了。

Potter屈起手指，为难地在打断别人自慰和在门口听完现场直播中选择了前者——希望他能原谅我，我也知道自慰或者做爱被打断是多难受的一件事儿，但现在...

“等等...”

Potter听见男人把一声未喊完的fuck憋回喉咙，几秒之后踢踢踏踏的脚步声响起，门被打开了。

“有事？”Potter抬头借着屋内的灯光看着眼前的男人：金发，浅灰色的眼眸，五官很好看，嘴角莫名上扬，眼角带着玩世不恭的风流意。他穿着睡衣，Potter粗略地扫了一眼德拉科，上衣还塞在裤子里，裤裆处鼓鼓囊囊。

“有事吗？”他右手撑在门框上，左手扶着门把手，近距离看着他的beauty：绿色的眼睛，皮肤很白，摸上去一定手感很好，嘴唇很红，啧，想吻。

“我是新搬来的，是你的邻居。”Potter后退半步，抿唇和男人拉开几公分的距离。

“我知道，你和之前那个混蛋长得不一样，我分得出来。”

“我的门上被人贴了一朵玫瑰...”

“Umm...不是我干的。”德拉科探头看了看Potter房门上的玫瑰，花瓣早就没了水珠，干枯了些，打着卷儿挂在上面，“我从不对邻居这么热情...我是说，你是我邻居又不是我情人，我干嘛送你玫瑰？....还是说，你希望是我送的？”他朝Potter耳边吹了口气，里面混着荷尔蒙和酒精味，酥酥麻麻地拂过Potter的耳廓。

Potter对这个没副正经样的邻居没太多好感——其实他对几乎所有人都没有好感——他指指德拉科门口上方的摄像头，“我是想请你帮我看看是谁干的，没有其他的意思。”

“不行。”德拉科身子前倾，借着看摄像头的时候再次靠近Potter——他真的在努力克制了，可是Potter就是让他欲罢不能、性致昂扬，让他忍不住想靠近、想进去、想和他合为一体。

我已经忍了一天了，值得一点奖赏。德拉科的手肘自然地压上Potter的肩膀，踏出房门指着摄像头说那不过是个摆设。

“什么意思？”Potter后退一步，不着痕迹地离开德拉科身边——他向来不在生活中和别人靠得这么近。

“那个摄像头从来没有工作过，我安了这么个玩意不过是吓吓你之前的那个混蛋，省得他总是带些不三不四的人回公寓，把整幢楼都弄得乌烟瘴气...或许是你某个热情的追求者送了你玫瑰，你有追求者吗？”

德拉科的话题跳转得太快以至于Potter一下没反应过来就下意识地摇头回答他的问题。

“No...anyway，thanks。”他往家门走去，才迈出半步，左手腕就被拉住。

“德拉科·马尔福，我的名字，你呢？”

Potter下意识想甩开他的手，但男人可不会放过这个能和Potter有肢体接触的机会，他紧紧攥着Potter的手腕，执着地等他说出名字。

“Potter。”他瞪了德拉科一眼，用尽全身力气努力把手从男人手中抽出来。

“What Potter，”德拉科克制着自己体内那股想要把beauty压在电梯门上操干的欲望——没开玩笑，他的老二在Potter瞪了他一眼后更硬了——等着他的回答，“我说了全名，波特先生也应该...礼尚往来？”

他的手很热，他的老二是不是也是同样的温度？他的老二是不是粗粗大大能够填满我的身体？Potter抬眼看着德拉科，忍不住去想一个在白天也要自慰的男人到底是什么样的存在。他看着德拉科握着自己的手，想起不久前男人的呻吟，或许他正是用这只拉着他的手满足自己的欲望。

奇怪的是，他对德拉科的行为并不反感——之前想要甩开他的手是本能反应，这得益于他被虐打的那十几年里锻炼出的肌肉记忆——他甚至觉得这男人的情人真是幸福死了。

“Harry·Potter，现在能放开我了吗？”

“Harry...Potter...”德拉科反复继续心上人的名字，手顺着哈利的手腕下滑，紧紧握住他的，“Nice to meet you，Harry。”

哈利冷淡地点头，迫不及待地抽出手——他不反感男人自慰的行为，但是他并不喜欢被刚撸过老二的手紧握，哪怕他爱极了被别人的老二贯穿填满的感觉——转身扯下门上的玫瑰，开门进屋。

“不是这只手，Harry，你不用赶着回家洗手消毒。”德拉科靠在门框上看着哈利，“我习惯用左手....对了，你觉得我的声音好听吗？我是说...叫出声的时候？”

疯子。

哈利拔下钥匙进屋，没有给德拉科任何回应。

“我觉得还挺好听的。”德拉科耸肩，关上了门。

=========

电梯楼层显示屏上数字不断跳动，从2跳到3再到4。德拉科摁下下楼的按键，在电梯门前仰头低头，活动脖子和筋骨——今晚有人要遭殃了。

门打开了，迎面走来一个拎着三四个购物袋的男人。

“Good evening，Harry。”德拉科挡在他面前，电梯里的白炽灯照亮了他手里印着Victoria’s Secret字样的购物袋，他飞快瞄了一眼哈利的购物袋，看到了一件红色的bra，“Wow～哪个姑娘这么有幸能穿上你买的内衣。”

“和你无关。”哈利把袋子换到另一只手里，推开德拉科往家门方向走，没有给他一丝回答的时间，“反正不会是你，马尔福先生。”

和你无关...德拉科当然知道哈利给谁买VS都和他没有关系，他是谁，他不过是哈利一个邻居罢了，就算是哈利的朋友也没有那个资格管他给哪个女人送VS。

但他就是不爽。除了自己外的任何人出现在哈利身边都会让他产生敌意和怒火。

真烦，德拉科走进电梯，快速按了十几下关闭键，妈的，哪个婊子在勾引哈利？

他的怒火直到他见到手下带来的的叛徒时也没有消失，反而越烧越旺，让他破天荒地脱下衣服揍了叛徒一顿——这之前都是小弟们的工作，他只负责在一旁听叛徒的惨叫。

德拉科忍不住去幻想哈利和某个婊子的愉快夜晚，忍不住地对叛徒拳打脚踢，钢管一次次砸在他的背上。

哈利是不是带女人回家了？他们是不是在床上或者沙发上做爱？哈利是不是脱下裤子和衣服，赤身裸体地趴在那个女人身上，老二在她肮脏下贱欠操的身子里进进出出？

那个女人呢？她会是什么样子？长发还是短发，身材是胖是瘦，她是不是穿着哈利给她买的红色bra，她的手指是不是在哈利可爱的粉色龟头上滑动，她的舌头是不是恶心地舔着哈利的老二，她的双腿是不是向哈利张开，勾引着操弄自己早就湿润甚至泛滥的小穴？

不可以，哈利是我的。他不能操任何婊子，他只能操我的手我的嘴我的舌头，他可以把精液射在我的小腹上——当我射进他屁股里的时候——射在我的喉咙和手上里，甚至是我的脸上；他不能骑在任何婊子身上，但是他可以插着我的老二坐在我身上疯狂地扭腰，可以趴在我身上在我耳边呻吟喘息，告诉我他被我操得有多舒服。

肮脏恶心下贱！下贱！欠操的女人！别让我知道你是谁！不然我一定要把你扔到流浪汉聚集的地方，拿着一把钞票和枪，逼他们把你日死在堆满垃圾和老鼠尸体的角落！德拉科把早已打弯的钢管扔给一盘目瞪口呆瑟瑟发抖的小弟，凶神恶煞地离开了——他的心情没有任何的好转，反而因为自己的幻想而欲火焚身。

他需要射出来。

=============

原来就是这个婊子。

德拉科看着监控里出现一个个子高挑的金发女人，她穿着不过膝盖的连衣裙和一双长靴，外面裹了一件黑色收腰大衣，勒出她不堪一握的细腰；侧脸被她垂下的长发挡住，直到进了电梯德拉科也没能看清抢了哈利的婊子到底长什么样。

因此他只能怒气冲冲地拿着餐巾纸出门，把那女人碰过的哈利家的门把手以及电梯按键都仔仔细细擦了一遍——该死的婊子，别把这低俗的香水味留在这里！

出门买完午饭回来的时候，德拉科正好看见一个穿着钟点工制服、推着放满清洁用品的推车的中年妇女站在哈利家门前。在按了三次门铃都没有得到回应后，她掏出钥匙开门。

哈利出门了？德拉科拎着便当盒子看着钟点工进了哈利房间。

那今天该解决一些事了。

单身公寓并不大，打扫也不过是两个小时不到的时间。钟点工前脚刚走，德拉科后脚就拎着一个小袋子开门进了哈利家——当然不是从正规途径拿来的钥匙，是自己偷偷配的。

哈利的公寓布局和德拉科的是对称的，进门左边是厨房，厨房和客厅用一张宽吧台隔开，上面放着一只花瓶，还有几只空酒瓶。客厅里只有简单的一组沙发和茶几，墙内嵌着电视机，再走过去就是哈利的卧室和衣帽间。

趁宝贝不在，赶紧把东西装好了。德拉科吹了一声口哨，从袋子里掏出一个不足一指节长的黑色小方块——针孔摄像头——而袋子里还有一大把。

德拉科在门口客厅厨房和餐桌边安装好摄像头后，哼着小曲进了卧室。

哈利的卧室，我的天堂。

====================

一切都很顺利，德拉科在哈利的公寓装了十几个摄像头，虽然不敢保证监控三百六十度无死角，但是三百五十九度还是能保证的，而且他相信，日后会更完善的。

回家打开电脑，将所有监控的画面都调出来，德拉科开始了他的监视。

妈的，这个婊子怎么还敢回来？三个小时后，德拉科猛地砸了鼠标——他早上看到的那个女人重新进了哈利的家。

那个女人头发有些凌乱，衣服也不如早上整齐无痕，要是让德拉科说，这就是和人做爱完了之后的样子——这样的女人他见多了。

哈利怎么能遇上这样的女人？德拉科眯起了眼睛，屈起手指敲打桌面，看着那女人熟门熟路地进了卧室，开始脱衣服。

她脱下了大衣和里面的连衣裙，只穿着一个红色的bra和一条肉色的连裤袜。

操，真是这个女人，妈的！德拉气愤地捶桌子——在外约炮还敢穿哈利送的内衣？下贱淫荡！

屏幕里的女人揪着自己的头发往上一拽，一顶金色假发被摘了下来，取而代之的是黑色短发；接着她弯腰脱下裤袜，随着肉色的布料缓缓落下，女人未着寸缕的下半身露了出来——她甚至没穿内裤——接着转身跪在床上，将裤袜扔在了地上。

随着女人的回头，她的正脸在屏幕中出现，德拉科不敢置信地看着这个被自己叫了一天婊子的女人——不是别人，正是他的宝贝哈利。

“Fuck...”德拉科嘴唇颤抖，难以置信他的哈利穿着女装去约炮。

但还没等这个念头在德拉科脑海里成型，接下来的一幕更是让他瞪大了眼睛不敢相信自己看到的一切。

屏幕里的哈利穿着红色的bra，下半身没穿内裤，软趴趴的老二垂在双腿之间，他坐在床上分开双腿，将老二拨到一旁，而他的双腿之间除了一个本不该出现在男人身上、本独属于女人的东西。

哈利....是...双性人？

德拉科的三观接连破碎，但这还不是最刺激，最刺激的还在后面。

哈利往双腿之间伸手，两根手指探进去拽出了一枚紫色的、椭圆形的、还在嗡嗡震动的跳蛋——德拉科甚至能看到上面湿漉漉的体液。

“Fuck！！”马尔福先生情不自禁地大叫，脏话通过阳台传到了对面哈利的耳中。

“傻逼。”波特先生情不自禁地骂人，解开身上的bra扔在地上，“又在大白天自慰。”


	3. 这才是真正的他

=============================

操，上帝是在跟我开玩笑吗？

金发男人死死地盯着屏幕，仿佛那样就会抹去哈利是个双性人的事实。

哈利，my beauty，是个双性人。他是个双性人！他，或者她...操，我他妈现在要怎么称呼哈利？德拉科一拳砸在桌上，空了的啤酒罐被他震落在地，在地上弹跳了好几下才咕噜噜地滚到墙角。

德拉科不介意哈利是个男人也不介意他是个女人，甚至能接受他是一个有异装癖的男人，但是他要如何在短时间内接受自己一见钟情的人是个异装癖且约炮无数的双性人？

这有点难。

他看着眼前的几台电脑，每台电脑上都有许多个小窗口，显示着哈利家中各处的情况。德拉科看着哈利脱下衣服走进浴室，不一会儿，浴室里面的摄像头就被热气围住，浴帘那头的人德拉科看得并不真切，只能隐约地见到纤细修长的身材剪影，若是平常，他一定忍不住会脱下裤子撸上一发，但现在...

哈利不止有老二，德拉科靠在椅子上想着，目光短暂地从屏幕上移开，他双腿之间还有一道缝，男人可以进去，他们的老二和手指可以伸进哈利的那儿，操弄抽插然后看着哈利脸红呻吟，身下水流不止...

妈的，有多少人操过哈利？有多少人吻过他的唇，有多少人知道他会穿着女装和他们做爱，裙子掀起来之后还有一根老二垂在双腿之间？

不爽啊。德拉科抽出一根香烟，点燃后走到阳台。是，他是还没接受哈利是个双性而且可能被很多人操过这件事儿，但是他的占有欲于此无关——不管哈利•波特是个什么样的人，不管他是男是女，是不是异装癖，是不是双性人，除了自己没有人可以操他。

那样美的人就应该在我身下，也只能在我身下呻吟浪叫，他的指甲会在我顶到他身体里的时候划过我的后背，他会在高潮的时候咬着我的肩膀，然后因为快感过于强烈而惊慌失措地搂着我的脖子，全身缩紧被我撞得摇来晃去...

Fuck，德拉科你又在意淫哈利了，真是无可救药。德拉科抖落手里的烟灰，把脸埋在手臂里——我就是控制不住，他对我的吸引力不是性别可以阻隔的。

双性又怎么样，他还是那么美。

德拉科摁灭香烟，扭头看着哈利的阳台，正好对上洗完澡出来收衣服的哈利。

“Hi。”德拉科挂上微笑看着哈利，目光大胆直接地锁定了哈利露出的肩膀——刚洗完澡的波特先生穿着浴袍，露出一边苍白的肩膀，“你的肩颈线很漂亮。”

哈利既没说话也没拉好露出肩膀的那一侧浴袍，收完衣服后就回了房间。 

=================================

他的浴袍下什么都没有。德拉科在电脑前看到了脱下浴袍的哈利，意料之中。

男人打开衣柜，拉开抽屉，从一个小格子里抽出一团布料，轻轻抖了抖，接着抬腿穿上——原来是内裤。

哈利为什么每时每刻都在勾引我。德拉科深吸一口气，看着身材匀称、皮肤白皙的男人穿上一条黑色的内裤——内裤还不是普通的款式，看得出哈利对内衣的要求并不低——屁股后面有三处镂空，远远看去像是三瓣花瓣，上面还有几片蕾丝，腰间也勾着两根细细的绳子，勒出哈利的腰。

接着他又穿上了同款内衣，和内裤的设计一样，内衣也是黑色镂空带蕾丝，用两根细细的绳子勾着哈利的脖子，后背是大面积的露背设计，衬得他的蝴蝶骨更好看了。

德拉科知道哈利从来就不是一个保守禁欲的人，哪怕他表面上装得再清冷淡漠，但是他的眼睛深处藏着浇不灭的欲火，就算他表面再冷漠疏离，但是他的身子必然是滚烫火热的——就像他穿着整齐的西装，但在那熨烫平整的白衬衫下是价格不菲的性感女士内衣，褪去外表的哈利才是真正的他。

德拉科看着屏幕中的哈利套上黑色的睡裙，细肩带搭在他的锁骨上，微微凸起的胸让德拉科忍不住多想。他摸了摸因为看到了穿内衣的哈利而硬起来的裆部，拉下拉链，熟练地撸动着老二。

他们都一样，他们都是深陷欲望泥沼的奴隶，他们早就败在色欲面前，并且沉沦其中不可自拔。

他们就是一类人。

==================================

随着哈利关掉房间里的所有灯，德拉科的屏幕也暗了下来。不过好在布雷斯给他的摄像头有夜视功能，就算在黑暗的环境里，他也能看到哈利。

哈利的睡姿很规矩，平躺在床上，双手交叠放在胸前，动也不动——他没睡着，德拉科轻笑一声，他可不会就这样入睡，而且就算是睡着了也不会是这样的睡姿，这太规矩了。

果然就是一类人，德拉科对哈利的猜测很准，没多久后，哈利便起身摁亮了床头的开关，拉开床头柜的抽屉，取出了一枚跳蛋——还不是德拉科之前见过的那枚。

哈利靠在床上，手指探入裙底勾着内裤缓缓褪下，他撩开真丝睡裙露出苍白平滑的腹部，分开双腿，老二早已高高翘起。他随意撸了几把后掰开了双腿间的肉缝，把振动着的跳蛋放在了阴蒂上。

他眯起了眼睛，德拉科撑着下巴看着屏幕里躺在床上咬着下唇情不自禁屈起双腿的哈利，呼吸逐渐粗重，身子也因为哈利而燥热。他看着哈利攥着那枚跳蛋，嗡嗡震动的小玩意在他湿滑的肉缝中滑来滑去，穿着黑色吊带睡裙的男人脸色绯红，摘下那副老式圆框眼镜后，波特先生那对祖母绿的眸子显得更加诱人——德拉科能看到那一潭碧绿的湖水下熊熊燃烧的欲火。

这才应该是真正的他，德拉科脱下裤子伸手握住勃起的老二。与此同时，哈利也颤抖着身子夹紧了双腿，仰着头喘了几声——显而易见，他高潮了。

金发男人撸动着性器，动作缓慢，他看着屏幕里的黑发男人，看着他跪在床上，嘴里咬着睡裙边，把一根假阳具缓缓送入双腿之间的小穴里，接着打开开关，在突如其来的振动中前后摇晃着身子、扭动着腰肢，呻吟一句句地跑出他红润的唇。

哈利跪趴在床上，稍长的黑色碎发垂落在他眼前，他的脸正好面对着德拉科放在他卧室里的某个摄像头，因此他那动情的媚态被德拉科尽收眼底。德拉科不受控制地起身，不受控制地放大了那个监控画面，他在电脑屏幕前撸动着性器，仿佛正站在哈利面前自慰——这让他兴奋不已。

他的龟头对着哈利半张的红唇，耳畔传来哈利轻声的喘息，他似乎还能感受到哈利呼出的热气打在自己敏感的龟头上，而当哈利伸出舌头舔湿嘴唇的时候，德拉科仿佛真切地看到了哈利用舌头舔上他的龟头——幻想过于强烈，以至于德拉科射了出来，精液喷溅在屏幕上，喷溅在哈利的脸上，美得宛如一幅画。

而屏幕那头的哈利也在几秒后达到了高潮，他起身撸动着性器，很快床单上就湿了一片。哈利毫不留情地拔出振动棒，用内裤擦干上面的体液和他射出的精液，接着把内裤随手扔在地上，关了灯裹上被子。

德拉科看着屏幕重新归于黑暗，回忆着刚刚那个和白天截然不同的哈利，轻笑了一声，这才应该是他。

白天的哈利...德拉科摇摇头，他想起了白天那个穿着西装或大衣，神色匆匆奔波于闹市的社会精英；他冷淡，甚至还带着些许颓废的气质，在他脸上看不到一丝的生气——他的眼里总有一层浮冰，让你看不穿他的想法，读不懂他的情绪；他对所有人的态度都出奇地一致：客气疏离，不冷漠但是绝对说不上毫无距离感。可刚刚的哈利...

在他高潮的时候，德拉科清楚地看到他的情欲冲破眼中的浮冰，他张着唇，断断续续的呻吟美妙如仙乐，他的眼神迷离，脸颊上是可爱的粉色，身上的皮肤也因为动情而泛出诱人的淡红色，他趴在床上拿着振动棒自慰的时候，眼神里总透出一股欲求不满的样子，似乎是嫌弃那振动棒不如真人的老二有温度，他咬着嘴唇的样子可以说是魅惑至极——德拉科那时简直忍不住自己想要冲到对面疯狂操弄哈利的想法。

他太诱惑人了。德拉科捂着嘴，努力压下脑海里那些不停回放的画面——哈利咬着嘴唇，哈利掰开双腿，哈利翘起屁股，哈利往双腿之间送入振动棒，哈利...

他怎么可以又丧又诱呢？他怎么可以这么迷人呢？

这样的他怎么可以不是我的呢？

====================================

和昨天的一样，裙子，底裤，长靴，外套，假发。哈利穿戴整齐，从一个黑发男人变成了红发女人，他拎着一只小巧的手袋，往里面放了几只套子和口红，出门搭乘电梯下楼出门约炮。

德拉科醒来的时候，哈利早就不在家了，他看着空无一人的监控画面，想着哈利此时应该正在哪个幸运的男人床上高声浪叫。

既然哈利不在家，那么我应该去拜访一下他的房子。德拉科甩着钥匙离开家，走了几步，来到了哈利家门前。

开门进去，德拉科目的明确地来到了哈利的卧室，他打开衣柜，看着里面占了一半空间的女装嘴角不自然地抽了抽。

没事，哈利喜欢女装那我就给他买，这没什么大不了的。

他翻了翻哈利的裙子，发现大多都是及膝的连衣裙，款式虽谈不上保守但也绝对不open，只能说是中规中矩，穿上去挑不出错误但也很难一眼就抓住旁人的目光。

接着德拉科拉开了哈利的内衣抽屉，刚一拉开，映入眼帘的就是一片鲜艳的颜色——酒红色占了很大一部分，剩下的有比较日常的黑色白色肉色和灰色，也有优雅的紫色和绿色，但酒红还是占据了一大半的内衣格子，而且款式相当丰富。德拉科随手拿出几件，发现都是极为大胆的设计，镂空和蕾丝是主要元素，布料相当少，少到德拉科怀疑这根本兜不住哈利的老二。

德拉科走远几步打量着哈利的衣柜，发现他的男装和女装都是相对低调白搭的颜色，黑色灰色，看起来很符合一个冷淡禁欲的人的审美，可是哈利的内衣..鲜艳无比，光看内衣样式的话，所有人都会毫不犹豫地断言这些内衣的主人是一个热情奔放性感的女人——一个和哈利完全相反的形象。

果然，这才是真正的他。德拉科轻笑一声，低头的时候正好看见了床旁边的黑色内裤，是哈利昨晚穿过的那条。

哈利穿过的，他穿着这条内裤高潮过...德拉科看着地板上那一团黑色的布料，脑海里再次浮现出哈利昨晚自慰时的媚态。

哦，哈利..my beauty...

德拉科没有忍住，他捡起内裤放在面前轻轻嗅了嗅——没什么异味，还有一股淡淡的香味，可能是沐浴露或者身体乳——上面还留着哈利昨晚射出的精液。看到这一切，德拉科忍不住脱下裤子，一边嗅着手里的内裤一边喊着哈利的名字，在暗恋对象的卧室里手动达到了高潮。

射完的性器软趴趴地垂在双腿间，德拉科小心把内裤放回原来的位置，穿好裤子往门口走去——再不离开恐怕就要撞上哈利了。

或许一切都是天意吧。德拉科刚走到门口准备开门离开的时候，他听到了电梯响了一声，无情的电子机械女声用标准的伦敦腔说着“现在到达的是x楼”，紧接着是哈利的声音，他似乎在和谁打电话，说着“明天下午见”。

“Fuck.”德拉科小声骂了一句，接着转身跑回哈利的卧室，来到卧室外的阳台——此时他听见了哈利开门的声音——不顾危险从阳台爬到了他们俩公寓中间的外墙上，踩着不足12cm宽的外墙，艰难地回到了自己的公寓。

幸好，没被发现。德拉科躲在自己卧室里拍着胸口喘气，对面的哈利听到阳台上传来的响动探出了头。

不过他只看到了德拉科阳台上随风飘动的窗帘和空气里若有若无的古龙水味。


	4. 这才是真正的他

=============================

操，上帝是在跟我开玩笑吗？

金发男人死死地盯着屏幕，仿佛那样就会抹去哈利是个双性人的事实。

哈利，my beauty，是个双性人。他是个双性人！他，或者她...操，我他妈现在要怎么称呼哈利？德拉科一拳砸在桌上，空了的啤酒罐被他震落在地，在地上弹跳了好几下才咕噜噜地滚到墙角。

德拉科不介意哈利是个男人也不介意他是个女人，甚至能接受他是一个有异装癖的男人，但是他要如何在短时间内接受自己一见钟情的人是个异装癖且约炮无数的双性人？

这有点难。

他看着眼前的几台电脑，每台电脑上都有许多个小窗口，显示着哈利家中各处的情况。德拉科看着哈利脱下衣服走进浴室，不一会儿，浴室里面的摄像头就被热气围住，浴帘那头的人德拉科看得并不真切，只能隐约地见到纤细修长的身材剪影，若是平常，他一定忍不住会脱下裤子撸上一发，但现在...

哈利不止有老二，德拉科靠在椅子上想着，目光短暂地从屏幕上移开，他双腿之间还有一道缝，男人可以进去，他们的老二和手指可以伸进哈利的那儿，操弄抽插然后看着哈利脸红呻吟，身下水流不止...

妈的，有多少人操过哈利？有多少人吻过他的唇，有多少人知道他会穿着女装和他们做爱，裙子掀起来之后还有一根老二垂在双腿之间？

不爽啊。德拉科抽出一根香烟，点燃后走到阳台。是，他是还没接受哈利是个双性而且可能被很多人操过这件事儿，但是他的占有欲于此无关——不管哈利•波特是个什么样的人，不管他是男是女，是不是异装癖，是不是双性人，除了自己没有人可以操他。

那样美的人就应该在我身下，也只能在我身下呻吟浪叫，他的指甲会在我顶到他身体里的时候划过我的后背，他会在高潮的时候咬着我的肩膀，然后因为快感过于强烈而惊慌失措地搂着我的脖子，全身缩紧被我撞得摇来晃去...

Fuck，德拉科你又在意淫哈利了，真是无可救药。德拉科抖落手里的烟灰，把脸埋在手臂里——我就是控制不住，他对我的吸引力不是性别可以阻隔的。

双性又怎么样，他还是那么美。

德拉科摁灭香烟，扭头看着哈利的阳台，正好对上洗完澡出来收衣服的哈利。

“Hi。”德拉科挂上微笑看着哈利，目光大胆直接地锁定了哈利露出的肩膀——刚洗完澡的波特先生穿着浴袍，露出一边苍白的肩膀，“你的肩颈线很漂亮。”

哈利既没说话也没拉好露出肩膀的那一侧浴袍，收完衣服后就回了房间。 

=================================

他的浴袍下什么都没有。德拉科在电脑前看到了脱下浴袍的哈利，意料之中。

男人打开衣柜，拉开抽屉，从一个小格子里抽出一团布料，轻轻抖了抖，接着抬腿穿上——原来是内裤。

哈利为什么每时每刻都在勾引我。德拉科深吸一口气，看着身材匀称、皮肤白皙的男人穿上一条黑色的内裤——内裤还不是普通的款式，看得出哈利对内衣的要求并不低——屁股后面有三处镂空，远远看去像是三瓣花瓣，上面还有几片蕾丝，腰间也勾着两根细细的绳子，勒出哈利的腰。

接着他又穿上了同款内衣，和内裤的设计一样，内衣也是黑色镂空带蕾丝，用两根细细的绳子勾着哈利的脖子，后背是大面积的露背设计，衬得他的蝴蝶骨更好看了。

德拉科知道哈利从来就不是一个保守禁欲的人，哪怕他表面上装得再清冷淡漠，但是他的眼睛深处藏着浇不灭的欲火，就算他表面再冷漠疏离，但是他的身子必然是滚烫火热的——就像他穿着整齐的西装，但在那熨烫平整的白衬衫下是价格不菲的性感女士内衣，褪去外表的哈利才是真正的他。

德拉科看着屏幕中的哈利套上黑色的睡裙，细肩带搭在他的锁骨上，微微凸起的胸让德拉科忍不住多想。他摸了摸因为看到了穿内衣的哈利而硬起来的裆部，拉下拉链，熟练地撸动着老二。

他们都一样，他们都是深陷欲望泥沼的奴隶，他们早就败在色欲面前，并且沉沦其中不可自拔。

他们就是一类人。

==================================

随着哈利关掉房间里的所有灯，德拉科的屏幕也暗了下来。不过好在布雷斯给他的摄像头有夜视功能，就算在黑暗的环境里，他也能看到哈利。

哈利的睡姿很规矩，平躺在床上，双手交叠放在胸前，动也不动——他没睡着，德拉科轻笑一声，他可不会就这样入睡，而且就算是睡着了也不会是这样的睡姿，这太规矩了。

果然就是一类人，德拉科对哈利的猜测很准，没多久后，哈利便起身摁亮了床头的开关，拉开床头柜的抽屉，取出了一枚跳蛋——还不是德拉科之前见过的那枚。

哈利靠在床上，手指探入裙底勾着内裤缓缓褪下，他撩开真丝睡裙露出苍白平滑的腹部，分开双腿，老二早已高高翘起。他随意撸了几把后掰开了双腿间的肉缝，把振动着的跳蛋放在了阴蒂上。

他眯起了眼睛，德拉科撑着下巴看着屏幕里躺在床上咬着下唇情不自禁屈起双腿的哈利，呼吸逐渐粗重，身子也因为哈利而燥热。他看着哈利攥着那枚跳蛋，嗡嗡震动的小玩意在他湿滑的肉缝中滑来滑去，穿着黑色吊带睡裙的男人脸色绯红，摘下那副老式圆框眼镜后，波特先生那对祖母绿的眸子显得更加诱人——德拉科能看到那一潭碧绿的湖水下熊熊燃烧的欲火。

这才应该是真正的他，德拉科脱下裤子伸手握住勃起的老二。与此同时，哈利也颤抖着身子夹紧了双腿，仰着头喘了几声——显而易见，他高潮了。

金发男人撸动着性器，动作缓慢，他看着屏幕里的黑发男人，看着他跪在床上，嘴里咬着睡裙边，把一根假阳具缓缓送入双腿之间的小穴里，接着打开开关，在突如其来的振动中前后摇晃着身子、扭动着腰肢，呻吟一句句地跑出他红润的唇。

哈利跪趴在床上，稍长的黑色碎发垂落在他眼前，他的脸正好面对着德拉科放在他卧室里的某个摄像头，因此他那动情的媚态被德拉科尽收眼底。德拉科不受控制地起身，不受控制地放大了那个监控画面，他在电脑屏幕前撸动着性器，仿佛正站在哈利面前自慰——这让他兴奋不已。

他的龟头对着哈利半张的红唇，耳畔传来哈利轻声的喘息，他似乎还能感受到哈利呼出的热气打在自己敏感的龟头上，而当哈利伸出舌头舔湿嘴唇的时候，德拉科仿佛真切地看到了哈利用舌头舔上他的龟头——幻想过于强烈，以至于德拉科射了出来，精液喷溅在屏幕上，喷溅在哈利的脸上，美得宛如一幅画。

而屏幕那头的哈利也在几秒后达到了高潮，他起身撸动着性器，很快床单上就湿了一片。哈利毫不留情地拔出振动棒，用内裤擦干上面的体液和他射出的精液，接着把内裤随手扔在地上，关了灯裹上被子。

德拉科看着屏幕重新归于黑暗，回忆着刚刚那个和白天截然不同的哈利，轻笑了一声，这才应该是他。

白天的哈利...德拉科摇摇头，他想起了白天那个穿着西装或大衣，神色匆匆奔波于闹市的社会精英；他冷淡，甚至还带着些许颓废的气质，在他脸上看不到一丝的生气——他的眼里总有一层浮冰，让你看不穿他的想法，读不懂他的情绪；他对所有人的态度都出奇地一致：客气疏离，不冷漠但是绝对说不上毫无距离感。可刚刚的哈利...

在他高潮的时候，德拉科清楚地看到他的情欲冲破眼中的浮冰，他张着唇，断断续续的呻吟美妙如仙乐，他的眼神迷离，脸颊上是可爱的粉色，身上的皮肤也因为动情而泛出诱人的淡红色，他趴在床上拿着振动棒自慰的时候，眼神里总透出一股欲求不满的样子，似乎是嫌弃那振动棒不如真人的老二有温度，他咬着嘴唇的样子可以说是魅惑至极——德拉科那时简直忍不住自己想要冲到对面疯狂操弄哈利的想法。

他太诱惑人了。德拉科捂着嘴，努力压下脑海里那些不停回放的画面——哈利咬着嘴唇，哈利掰开双腿，哈利翘起屁股，哈利往双腿之间送入振动棒，哈利...

他怎么可以又丧又诱呢？他怎么可以这么迷人呢？

这样的他怎么可以不是我的呢？

====================================

和昨天的一样，裙子，底裤，长靴，外套，假发。哈利穿戴整齐，从一个黑发男人变成了红发女人，他拎着一只小巧的手袋，往里面放了几只套子和口红，出门搭乘电梯下楼出门约炮。

德拉科醒来的时候，哈利早就不在家了，他看着空无一人的监控画面，想着哈利此时应该正在哪个幸运的男人床上高声浪叫。

既然哈利不在家，那么我应该去拜访一下他的房子。德拉科甩着钥匙离开家，走了几步，来到了哈利家门前。

开门进去，德拉科目的明确地来到了哈利的卧室，他打开衣柜，看着里面占了一半空间的女装嘴角不自然地抽了抽。

没事，哈利喜欢女装那我就给他买，这没什么大不了的。

他翻了翻哈利的裙子，发现大多都是及膝的连衣裙，款式虽谈不上保守但也绝对不open，只能说是中规中矩，穿上去挑不出错误但也很难一眼就抓住旁人的目光。

接着德拉科拉开了哈利的内衣抽屉，刚一拉开，映入眼帘的就是一片鲜艳的颜色——酒红色占了很大一部分，剩下的有比较日常的黑色白色肉色和灰色，也有优雅的紫色和绿色，但酒红还是占据了一大半的内衣格子，而且款式相当丰富。德拉科随手拿出几件，发现都是极为大胆的设计，镂空和蕾丝是主要元素，布料相当少，少到德拉科怀疑这根本兜不住哈利的老二。

德拉科走远几步打量着哈利的衣柜，发现他的男装和女装都是相对低调白搭的颜色，黑色灰色，看起来很符合一个冷淡禁欲的人的审美，可是哈利的内衣..鲜艳无比，光看内衣样式的话，所有人都会毫不犹豫地断言这些内衣的主人是一个热情奔放性感的女人——一个和哈利完全相反的形象。

果然，这才是真正的他。德拉科轻笑一声，低头的时候正好看见了床旁边的黑色内裤，是哈利昨晚穿过的那条。

哈利穿过的，他穿着这条内裤高潮过...德拉科看着地板上那一团黑色的布料，脑海里再次浮现出哈利昨晚自慰时的媚态。

哦，哈利..my beauty...

德拉科没有忍住，他捡起内裤放在面前轻轻嗅了嗅——没什么异味，还有一股淡淡的香味，可能是沐浴露或者身体乳——上面还留着哈利昨晚射出的精液。看到这一切，德拉科忍不住脱下裤子，一边嗅着手里的内裤一边喊着哈利的名字，在暗恋对象的卧室里手动达到了高潮。

射完的性器软趴趴地垂在双腿间，德拉科小心把内裤放回原来的位置，穿好裤子往门口走去——再不离开恐怕就要撞上哈利了。

或许一切都是天意吧。德拉科刚走到门口准备开门离开的时候，他听到了电梯响了一声，无情的电子机械女声用标准的伦敦腔说着“现在到达的是x楼”，紧接着是哈利的声音，他似乎在和谁打电话，说着“明天下午见”。

“Fuck.”德拉科小声骂了一句，接着转身跑回哈利的卧室，来到卧室外的阳台——此时他听见了哈利开门的声音——不顾危险从阳台爬到了他们俩公寓中间的外墙上，踩着不足12cm宽的外墙，艰难地回到了自己的公寓。

幸好，没被发现。德拉科躲在自己卧室里拍着胸口喘气，对面的哈利听到阳台上传来的响动探出了头。

不过他只看到了德拉科阳台上随风飘动的窗帘和空气里若有若无的古龙水味。


End file.
